1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of swimming pool appliances, and more particularly to a novel attachment device for joining a tool or appliance to the end of a handle which permits detachable connection for tool or appliance replacement purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many attachment devices have been provided for securing a swimming pool tool or appliance to a handle, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,106,157 or 4,169,331. Although these prior devices have been useful for their intended purpose, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the frame holding the tool or appliance is not readily releasably connected to the end of the handle so that changes can be made with ease and without the use of special tools. The tool or appliance requires replacement from time to time and it is preferred that such changeability take place at the pool site in a convenient manner. Such changeability is best performed by a person not requiring special skills and which may be accomplished with simple hand tools usually available at the home site.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an attachment device for releasably securing a swimming pool tool or appliance to the end of a handle which is convenient and does not require special skills, and which will readily accommodate the joining of prongs carried on an appliance frame to a flattened tube ending so that the tool or appliance may be readily replaced or changed.